O Desafio
by Coala N
Summary: A senhorita me concederia o prazer desta dança? • Lavi/Kanda.


Essa é pra ti, Brenda! :D

**DGM e seus personagens pertencem a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Yu Kanda _odiava_ festas.

Talvez porque não estava acostumado com elas, ou por razões particulares e inexplicáveis.  
Fosse qual fosse a razão, ele desprezava festividades e evitava-as tanto o quanto podia, exceto por ocasiões detestáveis como aquela, a qual festa ele havia sido forçado a comparecer.  
Era véspera de ano-novo, e a Ordem Negra realizava uma festa particular na cantina, que duraria até a meia-noite. Ou até mais, quem sabe.  
Todos riam, bebiam, dançavam e se divertiam, numa tentativa de deixar de lado suas dores e preocupações, nem que fosse por apenas uma noite.

_Tudo muito ridículo_, como Kanda resmungou secamente para si mesmo.

Estava extremamente incomodado com tudo aquilo, e teria passado a noite sozinho treinando, em seu quarto ou em qualquer outro lugar onde pudesse ter um pouco de paz, não fosse a insistência de todas as pessoas pelas quais passava.

"Não seja tão amargo, vai ser divertido!" era o que lhe diziam.

Na verdade, ele pouco se importava com os outros. O que _realmente_ havia acontecido era que Tiedoll e Marie o haviam praticamente arrastado até a festa, resultando num Kanda emburrado, sentado sozinho numa mesa bem no canto do salão, olhando para a felicidade alheia com uma expressão de mais puro tédio.  
Após tomar um gole de suco de laranja, ele avistou uma pessoa com cabelos tipicamente vermelhos vindo em sua direção.

Com um suspiro, pensou que sua noite estava prestes a piorar.

"Olá, Yuu!" disse o ruivo sorridente que agora puxava uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado dele.

"O que você quer, Baka Usagi?" Kanda respondeu.

O sorriso desapareceu por um instante, mas logo voltou a seu lugar.

"Ora, é ano-novo e você está aí, sozinho e chateado, como sempre. Será que você não poderia tentar agir diferente pelo menos por hoje?" Lavi falou, dando um de seus sorrisos mais enjoativamente doces.

Kanda estreitou os olhos e encarou-o, incomodado.

"É assim que eu sou, queira você ou não. Se te irrita tanto assim, vá embora. Não vai fazer falta, mesmo."

"Mesmo você sendo frio assim, eu não vou embora. E não vou porque, apesar de tudo, eu gosto da sua companhia."

Kanda fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente, tentando conter sua crescente irritação.

"Bom saber. Agora vá embora, já disse."

Lavi aproximou-se e apoiou um braço no ombro do japonês. É, talvez ele realmente não zelasse pela própria vida.

"Olha, eu tenho uma proposta pra você."

"Eu não quero sa..." foi o que ele começou a responder, mas parou ao ver que Lavi não estava mais sentado ao seu lado.

"Foi embora sozinho... hm, menos mal." Kanda pensou.

Mas sua alegria durou pouco, pois logo viu o ruivo voltar com o que pareciam ser duas taças nas mãos.

"Agora, sobre a minha proposta, Yuu." Lavi falou, a princípio sério, e dando um sorriso um tanto sedutor depois de entregar uma das taças ao japonês.

Kanda olhou meio apreensivo para o conteúdo do objeto em suas mãos. Era vinho. Deu ao ruivo um sorriso estampado com desdém.

"Já disse que não tenho a menor intenção de ouvir a sua proposta idiota. Ainda mais agora, ao ver que você está tentando me deixar bêbado."

Lavi tomou um gole de sua própria taça.

"Eu não estou tentando te deixar bêbado. Não vou precisar disso," ele disse, retribuindo o sorriso desdenhoso. "Encare isso como um mero... _acompanhamento._ Além do mais, ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer não vai fazer mal algum. Você pode simplesmente dizer não."

Ele resmungou ao perceber que Lavi tinha razão.

"Diga logo o que é, então. Mas não quer dizer que eu vou aceitar." ele disse.

"Claro que não, claro que não. Bem, você está vendo que todos estão aí dançando, se divertindo... menos você, como eu já disse. E é aí que eu entro, com uma proposta que é mais uma aposta. Escute bem: eu vou fazer um teste com você. Se você falhar, dança comigo. Se passar, pode descontar sua raiva em mim _do jeito que quiser._ O que me diz?"

"Que tipo de teste, seu pervertido?"

O ruivo apenas riu, dando outro sorriso com um quê de malícia.

"É pegar ou largar. Ou será que você está com medo, Yuu-_chan_?"

Kanda murmurou algo incompreensível para qualquer pessoa além de si mesmo e suspirou pela terceira vez desde que sua tão divertida solidão fora interrompida pelo ruivo sorridente que estava sentado ao seu lado. Sabia que não precisava provar nada a Lavi, mas odiava ser chamado de covarde. Se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião, já teria acertado um belo murro na cara do outro, mas o tal "teste" havia lhe soado como um desafio.

E Yu Kanda não fugia de desafios.

"Que seja, ande logo com isso." ele falou, aborrecido.

Lavi riu, um tanto surpreso.

"Está falando sério?"

Kanda deu-lhe um olhar que não fez restar qualquer dúvida.

"Tudo bem, então."

E o que veio depois dessas palavras surpreendeu completamente o japonês desavisado.

O ruivo estava beijando-o. _Na boca._

Kanda tentou empurrar Lavi para longe, mas não conseguiu muito.

"Eu posso saber o que _diabos_ você _pensa_ que está fazendo?" ele perguntou, sua voz soando como uma mistura de ódio e desespero.

"Ora, eu estou te testando!" o ruivo respondeu, parecendo se divertir bastante com a situação.

Lavi beijou-o novamente, desta vez segurando seus pulsos firmemente contra a cadeira. Forçou o beijo até um ponto onde o outro desistiu de relutar e começou a retribuir. O ruivo soltou os pulsos do japonês, que logo usou as mãos para trazer o outro para si pela camisa e puxar-lhe os cabelos, levantando um pouco a cabeça e permitindo-lhe explorar melhor sua boca. Lavi não deixou por menos e derrubou-o da cadeira, caindo sobre Kanda no chão e o empurrando contra a parede.  
E justo quando as coisas estavam ficando realmente _boas_, o ruivo afastou seu rosto e sorriu.

"É, parece que você vai dançar comigo, Yuu." ele falou, ofegante.

Kanda ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, mais espantado com sua própria reação do que com qualquer outra coisa.  
Perguntava-se se alguém os havia visto, bem, _daquele_ jeito. E agora, tudo o que tinha a fazer era aguentar as consequências de sua falta de autocontrole.

Teria de dançar. Com Lavi. Na frente de todos.

_Não, isso _definitivamente_ está errado_, ele pensou.

"Com uma condição." ele falou, mais uma vez soando desesperado, apesar do esforço (muito diferente do habitual) que estava fazendo para não deixar transparecer qualquer emoção.

"E qual seria?" o ruivo sussurrou.

"Nem pense que eu vou..." e aqui ele usou um tom levemente enojado. "...dançar com você, aqui na frente de todos."

Lavi riu e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, depois se levantando e puxando Kanda pelo braço. Do lado de fora, no corredor, a música ainda era audível.  
O ruivo sorriu e estendeu uma mão ao japonês.

"A senhorita me concederia o prazer desta dança?" ele falou, mais uma vez dando um sorriso açucarado.

"Ande logo com isso, antes que eu mude de idéia. E outra coisa: _vá pra merda._" Kanda respondeu amargamente, pondo uma mão na cintura de Lavi, que logo foi tirada de lá e recolocada no ombro dele.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Yuu?" o ruivo falou. "Você sabe que as damas dançam com as mãos nos ombros dos cavalheiros."

O japonês apenas deu-lhe um olhar repleto do mais puro ódio e deu-lhe um soco direto no estômago, que derrubou o outro no chão.

"É melhor parar com esse tipo de palhaçada antes que eu _realmente _faça você se arrepender, imbecil."

"Você realmente não tem o menor senso de humor, sabia?"

"Tsc."

Lavi se levantou, com um sorriso sofrido no rosto, e colocou sua mão na cintura de Kanda. Este, por sua vez, lançou-lhe mais um olhar fulminante, pelo qual foi repreendido.

"Você perdeu a aposta, então deveria ser mais cooperativo." ele disse. "Mas, continuando, vamos dançar?"

O japonês fez um sinal de consenso com a cabeça e, muito a contragosto, deu uma das mãos ao ruivo, após posicionar a outra no ombro deste.

Uma valsa alegre começara a tocar há instantes, e Lavi aproveitou-se disso, puxando Kanda para dançar num movimento brusco.  
Foi um absoluto desastre, já que nenhum dos dois sabia dançar adequadamente. Para falar a verdade, era difícil dizer qual deles era o pior. Tropeços, pisões acidentais (da parte de Lavi), pisões propositais (da parte de Kanda) e sucessões de movimentos descoordenados apenas pioravam a aparência daquilo tudo. Ficaram assim até que a música acabasse e desse lugar a outra, e nesse instante Kanda se soltou do ruivo.

"Ei, aonde você vai?" ele perguntou. "Eu nunca disse que a aposta só cobria uma dança."

"Não enche." o japonês falou, emburrado.

Kanda resmungou e começou a andar até a cantina, no que foi seguido por Lavi. Parou ao ouvir vozes alegres vindas do lugar, que começavam uma contagem regressiva em uníssono.

"_Dez..._"

Lavi parou atrás dele e puxou-o pelo braço.

"_Nove..._"

Kanda virou-se para trás, dando-lhe um olhar irritado.

"_Oito..._"

"O que você quer?"

"_Sete..._"

"Isso soa familiar, não acha?"

"_Seis..._

"É quase meia-noite, sabe? Faça um desejo pro ano que vem."

"_Cinco..._"

O ruivo gentilmente tocou o rosto do japonês.

"_Quatro..._"

"Tire essa mão daí."

"_Três..._"

"Feliz ano-novo, Yuu."

"_Dois..._"

Um resmungo, um sorriso.

"_Um..._"

Silêncio.

"_Feliz ano-novo!_"

E enquanto todos corriam para fora ao mesmo tempo, felizes, a fim de ver os fogos de artifício do lado de fora, ninguém reparava nos dois exorcistas que se beijavam numa parte afastada do corredor.

"A propósito, você dança muito mal, pra uma garotinha." Lavi falou, rindo, entre um beijo e outro.

"Olha só quem fala. E quem disse que você é um cavalheiro, pra começar?" Kanda respondeu, também deixando sair um riso discreto.

O ruivo parou e encarou o japonês no fundo de seus olhos azuis, com uma expressão pensativa.

"Na verdade, ninguém até agora." ele disse, dando um sorriso especialmente malicioso. "Quer ser o primeiro?"

"Só se fizer valer o tempo que eu vou gastar fazendo isso." o japonês respondeu. "Não quero desperdiçar meu tempo, _Lavi_."

"Pode crer que não vai se arrepender depois."

Tendo dito isso, Lavi empurrou Kanda e prensou-o contra a parede, dando-lhe um beijo voraz. Após algum tempo, ele já não se lembrava mais de todos os lugares por onde suas mãos haviam estado e, sinceramente, não se importava nem um pouco em saber onde elas estariam naquele exato momento. O japonês encontrava-se na mesma situação, sentindo o calor do corpo que o pressionava contra o concreto frio.  
Ambos já tinham certeza de como e onde tudo acabaria naquela noite. Não que se importassem.

Afinal, aquela não era uma maneira _nada_ ruim de começar o ano.

* * *

E _sim_, é uma fic de ano-novo antes mesmo do dia das crianças! 8D

Aah! *corre dos tiros e pedras* Me desculpem pelo final tosco, não sei escrever, fato. ç_ç  
Comecei a escrever essa fic nas férias agora de julho, deixei pra terminar só agora mesmo. Bem, menos uma na minha lista de fics pra escrever/terminar. :D

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review!**

Até mais!

**~ Nina õ/**


End file.
